Flawed Perfection
by exhaleblue
Summary: A One Shot filled with star crossed lovers, broken dreams, and a man that means everything to a woman. AH


A One Shot for Valentines Day…Happy Valentines Day!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Dark themes please read with caution.

**Love is a single soul inhabiting two bodies ~ Aristotle**

**Bella POV**

In Elementary School Valentines Day is filled with paper cards letting your classmates know you like them if you give them extra candy.

In High School roses, teddy bears and squealing swooning girls fill the hallways comparing their gifts from boyfriends, friends and secret admirers.

Valentines Day my senior year is approaching with pink and red flyers covering the hallways with promises of love and companionship at the annual 'Lover's Dance'. In our town 'Love' is thrived upon.

You know those legends and stories that are passed down from generation to generation, where you listen to every one of your teachers drone on about it on Valentines Day every year? Well we have a legend like that, but we get the edited version.

In this small town people throughout the world travel for glimpses, touches, and pictures of the famous 'Lover's Haven', on Valentine's Day.

The story starts out just as any other about a small girl and boy growing up together as best friends…

**You're nothing short of my everything ~ Ralph Block**

_It was 1904 the day was filled with warm golden sun, small cool breeze's that smelled of rain and flowers, and bubbling giggles of two friends. She just turned six and he was nine. They found each other while they skipped rocks along the surface of a crystal clear pool on the edge of each of their family properties. _

_She was all small pigtails, blue cotton dresses and sweet toothless smiles. He was all strapping young man with wild hair, small crooked grins and soothing assurances whenever she was pained._

_They built their own little paradise with a tire swing and small home where the young man by the age of thirteen built. He found discarded wood and river rock. She wanted a fireplace to cook the dinners and lay in front of the crackling fireplace while they spoke of dreams and promises._

**I love her and that's the beginning of everything ~ F. Scott Fitzgerald**

_They splashed in their under garments in the clear cool crystal pool, free of disapproving glances of adults. She taught him to read and write as he was not allowed to go to school. He was from a rather large family with seven other siblings; they were forced to work on the family farm. She was an only child that was allowed the luxuries of school and a bed placed above the ground that she slept upon every night always dreaming of a young green eyed boy that hummed while he fished for their nightly dinners they shared in front of their crumbling fireplace._

_When it was his sixteenth birthday his family had no money for the extras of sugar and butter so he was left with no birthday cake to celebrate so his best friend spent her entire night in quiet making him a small cake with a gooey center and very hard white icing. She snuck away in the early morning to find him with a black and blue eye and red knuckles._

_She gasped for her beautiful friend and ran to him with the small uneven cake. He smiled a flashing smile but his eyes held sadness. She placed his cake into his lap and immediately picked up his knuckles and placed tender kisses trying to seal the wounds with whispers and sweet lips. She gently laid his hands upon his lap and carefully placed her hands on his face and studied his black and blue swollen eye with a fierceness only a woman in love would have. She placed another whispered kiss upon his eye._

**I become a waterwheel, turning and tasting you, as long as water moves ~ Rumi**

_It wasn't the first time he showed up with the injuries, he was protecting his mother from his abusive father. None of his brothers ever helped._

_They ate her bland and lumpy cake with smiles and soft touches. He was eating it like it was the last meal he would have in days which sadly was probably the case. He savored the flour lumps and concrete icing like a dying man savors redemption. He was that way with every single thing his beautiful friend shared with him. She was his treasure, his own piece of heaven where everything was okay._

_When his nineteenth birthday was approaching a great war was breaking out across the vast ocean. He picked up a flyer while he was in town for the monthly rations his family needed. He wanted the glory of a solider, but he also wanted to be a man that her family would approve of for her hand in marriage._

_She was his in every sense, her breath, her smiles, and her thrumming heart all belonged to him. As his belonged to her._

_He signed up to fight a war for a love that would never be approved of, but it was his only chance and he was going to savor it like everything else he did when it came to her._

**If I could reach up and hold a star for every time you made me smile, I would have the whole night sky in the palm of my hand ~ Anonymous **

_When he got his details in the mail he found her in their little piece of heaven running her hands through her long dark hair. She was lying in the cool green grass humming their song. He wrote it for in his poor penmanship and misspelled words of devotion and love, but it was the most beautiful song of promise._

_He came upon her and lied next to her taking over for her hands and untangling the wild mess with gentle calloused hands. _

"_Isabella?" he whispered into her soft hair it tickled his nose but he breathed her in and cherished it._

"_Yes," she breathed back._

_He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. His face was full of rough stubble which she cherished in turn. His cheek was pressed to hers his nose caressing her soft jaw._

"_I signed up for the war, I am leaving in two weeks," he whispered brokenly. He never wanted to leave her but in order to spend his life loving her as a husband he needed to do this. _

_She tensed and silently cried out in despair. He was her constant, he was her friend, and he was hers, the best part of her._

_She started shaking her head in denial while he held her securely to him while their tears of heartache spilled from their beautiful eyes onto the blanket of grass. They stayed like that for hours, crying for a young love that may be lost before it could even begin._

**So dear I love him that with him, all deaths I could endure. Without him, live no life ~ William Shakespeare 'Romeo and Juliet'**

_When their tears stopped, their was only on thing on their minds. That was to be connected in every way possible. They wanted to give each other their everything. Their burn for the other was like a heat that could never be cooled nor removed. _

_She rolled over onto her back and stared into his green eyes. She reached up to her dress that covered her collarbones and started unbuttoning the restricting cloth. He watched her with adoration and passionate eyes that rivaled with the brightest of stars._

_He reached behind him and pulled the loose cotton shirt free to be bared to her, always her. Their breath was already coming in short bursts of anticipation._

_She got her last pearl button through the small cut in the soft fabric. He sat back on his knees and reached a trembling hand to caress her face for each to keep their courage._

_He cupped her face with one hand while his other calloused hand traveled to her dress and pushed the fabrics open. He untied and pulled until she was ready to be bared to him._

"_I love you Edward," Isabella breathed._

_He smiled softly and leaned in for tender kiss and whispered promises of a life full of love._

_He moved the fabrics off of her shoulders until they covered her soft inviting breasts no more. He studied her like a treasure whose beauty rivaled the greatest paintings and landscapes; she is Gods greatest creation he silently thought._

"_You are my forever Isabella," he promised with a soft kiss and lifted his rough and calloused hands to her breasts. He held them in his palms and let out a shaky breath while Isabella's trembling hands caressed his naked and scarred back. She traced every crevice, plane, and raised flesh with devoted hands._

**When you came, you were like red wine and honey, and the taste of you burnt my mouth with its sweetness ~ Amy Lowell**

_They allowed their mouths to caress and touch while their hands roamed and removed any clothing. Their eyes opened and closed with certain touches and sounds. The sun was beginning to fade behind the trees as they continued their removal of cloth._

_When they were completely bare to the other they laid side by side. His head at her feet hers at his as their eyes roamed cherished and adored._

_They were drinking it in burning and searing it to their memories. They would never forget this moment; they would keep it locked in a soul keeper's book and throw away the key. They will always belong to the other._

_His calloused hands reached out and carried with them promises of forever and love. He ran his fingers along her feet, then her ankles. He wanted to treasure her, as they both know they may never have this moment again._

_She stroked her fingertips along his ankles up his muscled calves cherishing every single thing about him._

_Their roaming hands meant moving and moved they did to their knees they faced each other. Their hands found purchase on each others naked chests as their fingertips whispered on each others skin, he stroked her nipples she stroked his. They have never been talked to about intimacy or erotic situations they just know this is where they need to be, together._

_She ran her fingertips along his defined chest that held some coarse hair. He ran his thumbs back and forth along her pebbled nipples in reverence. She cried out while he moaned from his chest for both of them were overwhelmed from the sounds, sights, and smells._

_Her tentative and soft hands ran down his torso while his did the same. They reached each others most secret parts and touched. They let out moans and breaths of desire. Their hooded eyes, short bursts of breath and flushed skin was admired._

_He touched her soft downy curls and kept his fingers moving to their ultimate destination. When he touched her wet, warm, and soft folds they both sucked in breaths reaching a new peak of desire._

_Her small hand touched his length. He was soft but hard at the same time. His skin covering him was like velvet wrapped around a steel pole, she experimented with certain strokes and touches. His noises and breath gave way for a map, her own._

_He wrapped a large hand around her neck and lowered her to the ground. She gasped into his mouth that was covering hers. His other hand was still exploring his precious Isabella's wet haven._

_He took his large hand from behind her and rested his palm flat against the earth next to Isabella's head._

**Within you I lose myself. Without you I find myself wanting to become lost again ~ Anonymous**

_He smiled down at her with never ending love. "Are you okay?" he asked his precious Isabella, he never wants her to be uncomfortable no matter what._

_She smiled a reassuring and devoted smile; she was ready to lose herself with him into an unknown. "Yes," she promised._

_He smiled softly and ducked his head to seal his love for her in a kiss. He guided himself on instinct to her soft haven._

_Her entrance was lined and ready for his to plunge and take, it was already his._

_He pushed forward, his powerful hips flexing with his movement. He was suddenly surrounded by warm sweetness that consumed him. They both cried out in passionate pain. His hips kept pushing forward until he was buried within her completely. _

_His breath was bursting out of him onto her oversensitive skin along her neck. She cried out for the fire was all consuming a pain that she savored because he caused it. She loved him even more for taking it from her and filling her with his gift for her._

_He pulled back his hips as he needed to make sure his precious Isabella was okay. His head came back in time with his hips. His eyes automatically fall onto her face that was full of love and trust, she was crying. His brow furrowed and he leaned in to kiss her tenderly._

"_Are you okay?" he breathed into her mouth._

"_With you I always am," she promised against his lips._

_He trusted her and pushed himself back in. Her breath came sharp and loud, as did his. His pace was sporadic, some short thrusts, some were long and deep. He was not an experienced lover, but it was perfect in every way because he studied his precious Isabella the entire time making sure she was enjoying this sweet yet painful experience._

_His last thrusts were sharp and strong. He released into her with a pained cry as he let himself go, all of him. His tears fell as he held her to him. She cried with him, this was the most beautiful moment they have ever shared and may never be able to share again. It was the most terrifying thought they have ever shared._

**Kiss me and you will see stars; love me and I will give them to you ~ Anonymous**

"_You are my dream Isabella," he whispered in a choked breath._

_She smiled and kissed his lips in admiration. "You are my flawed perfection."_

_She emphasized her point by running her fingertips along his broken skin. He was covered in scars from his years working on a farm and an abusive father._

_He was ashamed of them, she adored them. Her lips worshipped them as he lay naked unashamed of this moment._

_When the howls of wolves interrupted their blessed silence they decided to dress and head home. Both knew they were in trouble but couldn't find it in them to care. _

_They smiled at each other as they dressed and ran fingers through the others hair. They were in love beyond what was considered sane._

_They walked along their small pool and parted going in exact opposite directions._

_Their fingertips lingered on the other their eyes shining with mixed emotions from elation to despair._

_They whispered their love for the other and parted. He went home and was screamed at and was put in the barn to sleep the night away on the hay after his father gave him another swollen eye._

_She went home and found a fuming mother and father that forced her into her room and locked the door with a key. She wasn't able to leave her room until after he departed._

_He waited for her every night and day in their own little paradise. She never came. He left with unshed tears on the last night before he had to leave. _

_She screamed until her throat was sore and almost bleeding. She cried to God, she cursed her parents, and she promised she would always wait for her Edward._

_When she was finally released from her prison she ran for her life to their paradise even though she knew it was far too late he left a week ago. She fell to her knees in the soft grass and ran her fingertips along the tips of the green earth it tickled her fingertips. _

_She only returned home as a zombie, and the only reason she returned home was for the mail. Her food was mostly left untouched, her nights were filled with nightmares, and her days were filled with sorrowful tears and pure hate for her parents. _

_Months went with no word. Years went by no letters. The end of the war came, absolutely nothing._

_She finally walked to his home and found one of his sisters sitting on the porch sewing a ripped pair of slacks._

_His sister raised her eyes and met Isabella's broken brown ones._

"_Can I 'elp ya?" Edward's sister asked in broken phrases due to her poor education._

_Isabella smiled. "Yes I am here about Edward Masen," Isabella said brokenly._

_His sister furrowed her brow and called for her Pa and disappeared inside._

_He opened the broken door that was falling off the hinges. "He's dead, died his first year over there."_

_Isabella felt it, she heard it, and it was breathtaking. Her heart was gone._

_She nodded and held back the tears as she ran to their paradise._

**If I have to choose between loving you and breathing, I would use my last breath to say I Love You ~ Anonymous**

_Her eyes roamed over the small house that held everything that they have shared over their decade together. She opened up the door that as made from broken wood and handmade hinges. She looked at the fireplace that held a small kettle, and that hasn't been used since he left. She sat down on the rug she made from scraps of material she found throughout her house. She studied the milk vases that held the hundreds of wildflowers he picked for her everyday he came to meet her here._

_She looked at the picture they drew together using coal he found at his home. It was them holding hands he drew her she drew him. His hair was wild in the picture, she was smiling. He spent a week on it to get the eyes just right. She smiled at that sweet memory._

_She then let herself break. She sobbed, so broken, so desperately and irrevocably broken. She could feel him she closed her eyes and laid down and felt him hold her to his chest. He whispered his promises and love. _

_She cried for days. No one else knew about this place. That's exactly how they wanted it. She had nothing and no one without him._

_Her decision was made. She removed her dress and left her undergarments on._

_She walked out of the door. Her hands ghosted over their names that were carved into the trunk of a tree. Her eyes landed on the stones that made a large heart that shielded a flower bed they planted for their home. Her toes touched the edge of the crystal clear cool water filled pool._

_She closed her eyes and could her them laughing and splashing. He gave her their first kiss in the water while holding her to him. She accepted and returned his words of love in this water after they finished dunking each other. _

_She let the water touch her knees as her mind drifted to him. His eyes, his crooked grin, and his scars she adored._

_Her waist was now cooled from the water as she remembered his voice and humming. She started humming his song he wrote for her._

_The water touched her neck as she opened her eyes and saw him staring at her with sparkling green eyes, he was smiling, and he was waiting for her. _

"_I love you," she whispered and smiled back at him._

_His grin grew and he held his arms out for her. She sobbed and went under, she never resurfaced._

**And if it all falls apart, I will know deep in my heart, the only dream that mattered had come true. In this life, I was loved by you ~ Colin Raye**

Their love was published throughout national newspapers after her body was found a few days later. The authorities found their makeshift home and all of their possessions.

They were a modern day Romeo and Juliet. A love that tested all of time but was never given the chance to live.

The state made their little slice of heaven a tourist trap. They allow people to touch their tree where their names still stay. Their home is still standing due to funds keeping it that way. People are allowed to take pictures but aren't allowed to step foot in the little tiny house that holds of their possessions in thick glass cases. You can peek in but that is it.

They were also buried side by side in the small cemetery. His body was shipped back a week after his death. His parents buried him in their backyard as if he were a pet. The people were outraged that a war hero was treated as such. Now they are resting together in an eternal slumber side by side. Their matching headstones have angels and are cleaned on a weekly basis.

My parents named me after her, they think it was romantic. I completely disagree. I go by Bella so when tourists come in for a meal at the small restaurant I work I wont get the cliché 'Are you named after Isabella, today's Juliet?'.

There are no pictures of them due to her house being burned down shortly after her death. The town said it was because of Isabella's curses for not allowing her to see her love off.

As I walked down the halls of Forks High my body started humming like an electric guitar's strings as my hand was picked up with the calloused fingers of my love Edward Cullen.

People think it's weird that we share the same first names of the famous deceased lovers, others swear it is destiny.

He lifted my hand to his face and pressed his soft lips to my knuckle. I smiled at him and giggled.

Our eyes locked and he leaned into me and laid his lips upon mine with hopes, promises and secrets.

"You are my dream Bella," he whispered softly against my lips.

I smiled a small smile and lifted his scarred hands and planted tender adoring kisses to the raised pink flesh.

"You are my flawed perfection," I breathed against his hands.

He grinned crookedly and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hey want to go swimming today after school?" he asked leaning into me letting his lips barely touch my ear.

I giggled and wrapped both arms around his waist.

"I would love to go swimming with you," I said while we walked into our class together.

It was art and we are working with coal. Edward's face contorts into pure concentration. He has been working for over a week on his. He says he needs to get the eyes just right.

I smile while I shadow his jaw line perfectly.

We both hum our song, we wrote it together. We glance at each other and smile knowing everything is okay. We are going to the dance to keep up appearances as a regular teen couple.

In reality we are old souls that prefer to spend the day in our own private paradise. Our meadow.

The moment the bell rings I glance at my portrait of my Edward. His hands that were burned while he pulled out his sister from their burning house are my showpiece. He's strumming his acoustic guitar, his head bent down, his eyes closed.

His hands gripping the guitar like his long lost lover. His scars that he used to be ashamed of are now proudly displayed on my paper that's titled 'Flawed Perfection'.

After school I walk to my truck where the love of my life is waiting with a grin and opened arms.

I smile and reach him and kiss his jaw lightly. "I love you," I whisper with every part of me ringing with the truth of those words to this man.

**I love you, not for what you are, but what I am when I am with you ~ Roy Croft**

So my fist and only one shot…is it okay?


End file.
